Liquidi
Fluids of different densities, all have different properties. Different liquids may freeze, evaporate, melt, combust and/or conduct. Glow GLOW Glow-in-the-dark liquid. Glows when exposed to high pressure. Changes color with temperature. When PHOT passes through GLOW, PHOT will receive the same color. However, with the temperature of PHOT being about 900 degrees, it's fairly tough to keep GLOW at the proper temperature. Temp:42.00 Color: Gray >> nothing Blue >> moving (like METL) Luminous red >> high temp Dark green >> low temp Luminous green >> high pressure Yellow >> high temp and high pressure Makes deuterium oxide DEUT when mixed to water. Liquid Nitrogen LN2 Description: "Liquid Nitrogen. Very cold." Temp: -205.00 Color: Light blue When transferring heat to a particle warmer than itself, dissipates and generates pressure. Liquid Nitrogen and Nitrogen Ice are often used as cooling mechanisms, because the liquid nitrogen disappears after it reaches a certain temperature. Liquid Oxygen LOXY Description: Liquid Oxygen. Very cold. Reacts with fire. Temp: -193.15 Color: Light Blue Liquid form of Oxygen (O2). Transforms into O2 approximatively over -170.00. Ignites quickly in contact with fire. Diesel DESL Description: Liquid. Explodes under high pressure and temperatures. Temp: 22.00 Color: Claret Flammable liquid. Lighter than water. Diesel has the same characteristics as NITR but ignites instead of exploding. Ignites over 50°C and with pressures over 5. Molten Wax MWAX Description: "Liquid Wax" Color: Cream Temp: 50.00 Molten wax, burns, hardens into wax at around 45 degrees. Acid ACID Description: "Dissolves almost everything." Temp: 22.00 Color: Pink Dissolves anything except: Lava, LN2, Radioactive Elements, Specials (except INSL), Explosives (Ignites all explosives), Glass, Quartz and Broken Quartz, Diamond Acid is also flammable, it burns when exposed to FIRE, electricity, or LAVA. Lava LAVA Description: "Heavy Liquid. Ignites Flammable Materials. Solidifies when cold." Temp: 1522.00 Color: Luminous red, yellow or white Solidifies to molten material at 999.99 C and under. Molten material that is the product of heating the following to a high enough temperature: All electronics (Except Battery), All powders (except snow, BREL, ANAR, GRAV, FRZZ, BCOL, FSEP, YEST, and Dust), Glass, Breakable metal, Or, as a by product of a nuclear reaction. Lava when spawned (such as when you draw lava on the screen, or with CLNE) cools into STNE. If you change the ctype with PROP or the console, you can come out with any type of LAVA like molten STKM, molten WATR, or molten FIRE. Oil OIL Description: "Liquid. Flammable." Temp: 22.00 Color: Olive Flammable liquid. With low pressure/heat, turns into gas. Gas turns into oil when cooled/exposed to low pressure. Oil can also be formed with Neutrons and Nitroglycerin (NITR). Bizarre BIZR Description: "Bizarre, contradicts the normal state changes." Temp: 22.00 Color: Light green Contradicting 'normal' physics, this element solidifies at around 130 degrees, and evaporates around -170 degrees. When colored with Decoration layer colors, it will transfer it's color to other elements it touches. Bizarre will transform PHOT into ELEC. Paste PSTE Description: "Colloid, hardens under pressure." Temp: 20.00 Color: Gray Turns into solid PSTS at about 0.30 pressure. Becomes brick at around 480 degrees. Soap SOAP Description: "Soap. Creates bubbles." Temp: 20.00 Color: White Creates bubbles at about 0.50 pressure, the bubbles have the same color as the soap. Removes decoration. Gel GEL Description: "Gel. A liquid with variable viscosity and heat conductivity" Temp: 22.00 Color: Orange Added in 75.0, Gel can absorb water. While absorbing water, it becomes darker and less viscous and its heat conductivity increases. If in contact with sponge, water passes from gel to sponge. If a gas touches the surface, then it will be randomly pulled across it and deposited somewhere else, useful in liquid/gas separation. Also appears to "stick" to gases. Water types Salt Water SLTW Description: "Saltwater. Conducts electricity, Difficult to freeze." Temp: 22.00 Color: Light blue Product of Water + Salt. Saltwater freezes at around -40 degrees, and vapourizes at around 200 degrees. When it is heated, the water evaporates but leaves behind salt. Saltwater also destroys PLNT and makes QRTZ grow slowly. Distilled Water DSTW Description: "Distilled water, does not conduct electricity." Temp: 22.00 Color: Dark blue Product of cooling water vapor or introducing water to neutrons. Does not conduct electricity. PLNT will not grow from this. Carbonated Water BUBW Color: blue (with dark blue 'bubbles') Temp: 20.00 Carbonated Water, releases CO2 when in contact with anything. The release of CO2 creates pressure, which then causes a large 'explosion' of water. Water WATR Description: "Liquid. Conducts electricity. Freezes. Extinguishes Fires." Temp: 22.00 Color: Blue Product of distilled water and most powders and liquids. Conducts. Freeze Water FRZW Color: dark blue Temp: -154.15 Can only be created through the console or adding FRZZ to water. Cools down to absolute zero by itself, and turns water into more FRZW.